


Robin Attack!!

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [5]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, father son time, i have no idea what tags fit right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: It's time to set up bird feeders around the Manor grounds.Turns out Robin has his own feathery army.
Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Robin Attack!!

**Author's Note:**

> can i get the message feature to work?
> 
> probably not. as usual. i think i got it to work on 2 separate fandom fics and then it's gone shit.

It was mid-October when Dick woke up and saw the changing colors of the leaves outside his window, he was vibrating with so much energy Alfred felt extra mean this morning and hugged the 13 year old.

"Why don't you go wake up Master Bruce? Even he can not resist you in this state!"

"Alfie?"

"Hmm?"

Dick giggled and hid his red face in the comforter. "Are you using me to punish Bruce?" He sneaked a peak at the butler how actually looked guilty and playful, the boy finally burst and giggled for 5 minuets solid. Alfred sat down on the bed and waited for the boy to calm down before explaining.

"Master Bruce has once again sent the coffee maker in the-"

CRASH!

Both Butler and boy looked at Dick's fireplace where a pile of metal was laying, creaking before a spring bounced out. Dick, having watched to many cartoons about springs bouncing out of broken objects, lost his newly regained control while Alfred chuckled.

"Off you go, I believe Master Bruce is free today."

He notice he was talking to an empty bed. "* _Chuckles_ * Oh that boy..."

Dick ran to Bruce's room and quietly opened the door and took a moment to adjust his eyes to the darkness, Alfred quietly walked up to the curtains and waited for Dick to get ready to attack his guardian.

Counting to three Alfred separated the curtains letting in the October sun, Bruce shut his eyes tighter and slammed a pillow over his head. "Alfreeeed-" He whined and Dick was shacking of laughter.

"Really Master Bruce? One of these morning? Very well- Richard you may attack!"

"What?!"

Bruce sat up and fell back again when Dick slammed into his chest, his body vibrating with the energy he woke up with and giggled.

"Punishment for the coffee maker!"

Bruce chuckled deeply as he used both hands to ruffle the boy's already messy hair, Dick laughed as they play-wrestled each other and Bruce dragged him back down in bed and threw his covers over him.

"Bruuuce! You're suppose to get up!" Came the muffled voice from the small moving lump, his messy head popped out and the kid had the nerve to pout cutely at him. Bruce actually let out a laugh as he hugged Dick.

Who could ever wake up on the wrong side with that kid around?

After some more wrestling and finally able to dress themselves for the day they entered the dining room for breakfast (Alfred didn't want Bruce to even touch the kitchen door). "Alfred said you were free today? Those new bird baths and seed-feeders came here yesterday while you were out."

Bruce looked thoughtful for a moment before he remembered that Dick had found several old and slightly broken birdbaths and the seed-feeders had fallen off their places long ago, Dick spent some of his free time studying birds and had tamed the bats in the cave, learning as much as he could so if he found a downed bat or bird he knew how to heal them.

"I guess we can spend the day setting them up, just wear a warmer jacket." Bruce said.

Dick took his time eating and sent a text to Wally that he was staying home today, no cave.

_'Dude! What happened to movie night?! Bowling, pizza, gaming?!'_

That was today? Oh well- there were other days for that.

_::Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with my Dad!::_

_'...'_

_'Dude...did you just write-'_

Dick frowned and looked at his answer and froze _._

 _'Dad'_...

Sneaking a glance at Bruce, he thought for a moment about that. Dick had been living at the Manor since he was 9, Bruce had been there for him when he needed him, their 'father-son' time at night was patrol and in day time Dick sometimes snagged a free day from school to join Bruce at W-E.

So... Yeah. Bruce was his dad... Sue him or shut up.

 _::Problem?::_ Completed with an annoyed emoticon Robin, Dick loved his emoticons on his phone, they were fun to send to Bruce (Who had Bats on his private phone, who needs words?)

Wally didn't reply so he had just put his phone back in his pocket when it vibrated again. "Apparently you do have a problem KF." Dick mumbled quietly, not seeing Bruce look at him.

_'Dude, he's...uh...'_

_::What's Barry and Iris to you?::_

_'...'_

_'Darn bat -_-'_

_::'Awesome' bat-ling if you don't mind_ _xD::_

"Ready to head out?" Bruce folded the paper and finished his coffee, Dick nodded and left his phone on the table and didn't notice that his fingers had touched the screen to make it scroll up. Bruce saw Dick's response and felt his eyes burn.

_Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with my dad!_

Bruce closed his eyes to calm down his rapidly beating heart and tried to stop his tears from falling... He couldn't do much about the lump in his throat though as he took the phone and met Dick in the hall, handing over the now locked phone before he too put on his jacket. "Alfred! Bruce and I will be setting up the bird things in the garden!" Dick shouted and grabbed Bruce's hand and ran out to the garage where they stored the things.

There was a small truck there as well, the grounds around Wayne Manor were large and the truck bed was big enough to fit the items. Dick snagged the keys from the wall and took the driver seat, Bruce quirked a brow.

"Training so I know how to drive the Batmobile * _looks down on himself_ * when I can reach the pedals." He pouted, Bruce chuckled and climbed in on the other side. It actually worked and they didn't crash into anything on the way to the old bird baths.

After a while they only had 3 seed-feeders left and while Bruce was filling up 2 of them Dick snatched some seeds in his cupped hands before turning away, Bruce smiled and put back the covers when he heard a squeal.

Dick had almost 5-10 Robins on him picking seeds or hiding in his hood and jacket pockets, one planted itself on his head.

"I think you've got your own army Robin." Bruce grinned as he closed the seed bag. Dick grinned widely at him before he threw his hands up and suddenly the teen was surrounded by Robins! Their number almost matched the number of bats in the cave! Soon Dick was covered in Robins again. Bruce laughed at his son's plight.

"Help!" He pouted at his now laughter 'father', not guardian... Father. His dad.

Bruce snagged Dick against him and when the birds moved towards him he let out a Batman growl, the birds left and Dick giggled into Bruce's chest. The Dark Knight hugged his son tighter...

His son...

"I-I accidentally saw your reply to Wally."

"Good."

The thin arms around him tightened and his chest felt wet, Bruce finally let his own tears fall when he heard the next 5 words:

"Because you are my Dad,"

"*Sniff* And you're my son Dick... You _are_ my s-son."


End file.
